Content
Category:Records of Eminence =Records of Eminence: Content= Content (Ambuscade) Ambuscade Primer Vol. 1 (Daily) Assist Abdhaljs in his research by vanquishing the requisite number of worms in non-Legion areas.'' Ambuscade Primer Vol. 2 (Daily) Assist Abdhaljs in his research by vanquishing the requisite number of birds in non-Legion areas.'' Ambuscade (Weekly) Successfully complete any Ambuscade the requisite number of times. Intense Ambuscade (Monthly) Clear an intense Ambuscade on any difficulty the requisite number of times. Lair Reives *First-time completion of each objective will confer a 1% capacity point bonus. *Emerge victorious 5 times from the following areas: Colonization Reives *First-time completion of each objective will confer a 2% capacity point bonus. *Emerge victorious 5 times from the following areas: Wildskeeper Reives *First-time completion of each objective will confer a 3% capacity point bonus. *After obtaining all six paragon key items, talk to Eternal Flame in Western Adoulin to trade the six key items for an Item Level 115 Naakual treasure. *Prah Janimhar will augment any Item Level 115 Naakual treasure in exchange for the paragons. **The key items can be collected again after being exchanged. *All Wildskeeper Reive objectives are Repeatable. *All Wildskeeper Reive objectives require a single victory for completion. Content (Other) *Unlocks after completing First Step Forward. Content (Dynamis 1) *Unlocks after completing First Step Forward. Content (Dynamis 2) *Unlocks after completing First Step Forward. Content (Limbus) *Unlocks after completing First Step Forward. Content (ZNM) *Unlocks after completing First Step Forward. Content (Vagary) *Unlocks after completing First Step Forward. Content (Omen) *Unlocks after completing First Step Forward. A.M.A.N. Trove All of these objectives reward 500 Sparks, 5000 EXP and 5000 Capacity Points upon completion. A.M.A.N. Trove (M) *(Monthly) Speak with Greyson in and hear an explanation on A.M.A.N. Trove. Special Reward: Mars Orb. Examine a Home Point (M) *(Monthly) Examine a home point in your home nation. Special Reward: Silver Voucher Auction an Item (M) *(Monthly) Place items for sale in the auction house the requisite number of times. Special Reward: Silver Voucher **You only need to place one item for sale. The sale can be canceled immediately. Unity Chat Greetings (M) *(Monthly) Use the auto-translate function to say {Hello!} in Unity Chat the requisite number of times. Special Reward: Silver Voucher Conquest Participation (M) *(Monthly) Participate in Conquest and vanquish the requisite number of monsters. Special Reward: Silver Voucher **Number Required: 30 Beseiged Participation (M) *(Monthly) Participate in Besieged and earn Imperial Standing the requisite number of times. Special Reward: Silver Voucher **Number Required: 2 **You must perform actions that grant Imperial Standing. The total amount of Standing earned must be nonzero. Use the /bmap command to know when the next invasion will be. Campaign Participation (M) *(Monthly) Participate in Campaign battles and receive the requisite amount of Allied Notes. Special Reward: Silver Voucher **Number Required: 5000 Reive Participation (M) *(Monthly) Participate in Reives and receive the requisite amount of Bayld. Special Reward: Silver Voucher **Number Required: 5000 Ambuscade Participation (M) *(Monthly) Form a party and participate in Ambuscade the requisite number of times. *Alter egos do not count as party members for this objective. Special Reward: Silver Voucher **This objective completes as soon as you zone into the battlefield. You are not required to win. Omen Participation (M) *(Monthly) Form a party and participate in Omen the requisite number of times. *Alter egos do not count as party members for this objective. Special Reward: Silver Voucher **This objective completes as soon as you zone into the battlefield. You are not required to win or complete any objectives. Dynamis (D) Participation (M) *(Monthly) Form a party and participate in Dynamis-Divergence the requisite number of times. *Alter egos do not count as party members for this objective. Special Reward: Silver Voucher **This objective completes as soon as you zone into the battlefield. You are not required to beat any wave bosses.